how to train your dragon: el gran viaje capitulo 1
by elshotafriky
Summary: que pasaría si hiccup(hippo) se fuera de berk dejando todo atrás, si astrid nunca lo hubiera encontrado, pues aca esta la respuesta
1. el punto de partida

Ninguno de los personajes de ¨Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón¨ me pertenece, hijo propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

Bueno antes de empezar aclarar que este es mi primer fanfic asique espero les guste, y este será uno mayoritario más triste que el amoroso porque de primera mano lo que sufrió Hipopótamo, pues yo viví algo parecido a lo largo de mi vida, asique espero poder meterme en el personaje a la hora de describir su dolor, sin más decir decir que el fanfic

Pensamientos: [...]

Diálogos: -nombre del personaje:

El gran viaje: capitulo 1 adiós Berk

 _ **La razón se compone de verdades, las verdades que hay que decir, y las verdades que hay que callar, yo prefiero las verdades sin trampas**_

Perspectiva de Hippo

Aquel había sido un mal día, porque todo había salido mal desde el principio, Hippo había sido tratado de servirle a Astrid la victoria en bandeja de plata, pero no resultó, el Gronckle contra el que peleaban, acabó encontrándolo, viéndose obligado a repetir el ataque del dragón, ganando con ello, el derecho a la vida a uno de los suyos ...

Sin embargo, al no estar dispuesto a manejar las manos con la sangre de un dragón, al instante la decisión de sí mismo, pues irse lejos con su mejor amigo, ser siempre una mejor alternativa, quedarse en una aldea llena de gente tan arraigada a sus viejas costumbres, que jamás se haya vuelto tan cual sea, y que siempre vea la guerra como forma de vida ...

Así pues, tan pronto dejó el ruedo, caminó por última vez hasta la casa de su padre, reunió las pocas pertenencias que poseía, y partió en busca del único amigo que le quedaba en el mundo, que antes y el único que había tenido en toda su vida, su fiel furia, chimuelo ...

Hipo: nos vamos amigo, creo que tu y yo tomaremos unas vacaciones ... para siempre. Decía hipo cabizbajo

[Demonios, de que me preocupo, todos son mejores sin mi, además siempre me hizo una foto que era un estorbo y que nunca desapareció y nunca volvían a ser lo mejor, lo único que me molesta es la despedida de Gobber (Bocon), oa Astrid que aunque nunca me vio de la manera que quise aun asi con su sola presencia, me ayudo a pasar el dia mas mas amenamente, pero bueno esto es lo correcto, aparte solo Odio sabe lo que mi padre me hace por proteger un dragón, ni se diga ocultarme que chimuelo me llevó a su isla, al menos no recibiré palizas de mi primo y sus amigos estúpidos, o burlas de Patapez y los gemelos, o la mirada de la decepción y el desánimo de mi padre]

Perspectiva general:

Aquel chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes tan profundos como los bosques y brillantes como esmeraldas, se reía entre los sueños, cuando esperaba el hombre de la noche para montar en su amigo amigo, el hermano y único era al lado de su instructor de herrería y su difunta madre, así que al caer la noche con un cielo repleto de estrellas que a su vista parecían preciosas joyas algunas con un brillo tan azul intenso como el mismo mar, como los ojos de la chica que amo y que dejaba atrás en conjunto a su isla y todos los recuerdos buenos y malos que tenia, entre llantos y rugidos de su campo de la noche, alejando más y más de la isla, y del meridiano de la tristeza, volando en dirección norte, al pasar los días el muchacho ya no siento tanta angustia ni pesar,en cambio se emocionó y emocionó por descubrir nuevos lugares personas y dragones.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. el trato primeros pasos

**Bueno acá estamos, capitulo dos, sinceramente debería alegrarme por continuar la historia pero sigo con los nervios de que no la lea nadie bueno que eso pase, hoy toca un capitulo que no sabía cómo escribir porque me costaba decidir cosas para el mismo, pero en fin que lo disfruten**

 **pd es corto porque y las fiestas y apenas saco tiempo para escribir**

Pensamientos de un personaje: [...]

Dialogo de un personaje: -nombre del personaje: hoy comí trece pescados.

acciones de personajes mientras otro habla: (baja montaña en chimuelo velozmente haciéndose un berk)

pensamientos de un personaje: ¨hipo: quiero romperle la cara a patan¨

* * *

 **El gran viaje capitulo 2: aprendiendo a sobrevivir**

* * *

 **Perspectiva de Stoick**

En Berk tres días desde que el hipo escapo de la isla

-Stoick: Bocon encuentra algo

-Bocon: nada Stoick, ya buscamos en los bosques, y en las islas cercanas, si lo has ido en un bote o barco, tienes una pista, pero simplemente desapareció.

-Stoick: pero porque desapareció, estaba siendo el mejor en el entrenamiento de dragones, tenía que estar por otro lado, era imposible perderse por rastro, Bocon y si un dragón se lo llevo, no tenía nada que perder.

-Bocon: tranquilízate Stoick, tal vez solo está nervioso por enfrentarse a la pesadilla monstruosa y simplemente está escondido en algún lugar, revisas el pueblo otra vez, y tu revisas tu habitación, podrías encontrar algo que nos diga donde se metió, revisa su escritorio papeles todo.

Yo haré lo mismo con la fragua y de ahí busca por el bosque, puede que no buscásemos bien o nos haya faltado una cueva o claro donde podría estar.

 **Perspectiva general**

al llegar a la habitación de hipo stoick se encontró una clavada en la puerta con un cuchillo.

 **si estas leyendo esta nota, es porque decidí que ya tenia suficiente**

 **suficientes de berk.**

 **miradas** **de decepción, como si fuera un paria.**

 **de que me llamaran Hiccup el desastre andante**

 **suficiente de la mirada de mi padre lleno de decepción, angustia y deshonra.**

 **ser suficiente de ser el inútil, pescado escuálido y parlanchin, suficiente de querer suicidarme cada vez que mis ojos.**

 **de ver como todos me odian, como todos me miran de menos, el saber que no puedo matar a un dragón.**

 **esta es mi despedida de todos y cada uno de los que me ayudaron a irme.**

 **Adiós Patan espero que encuentres un nuevo saco de huesos que golpear, adiós Brutacio y Brutilda gracias por todos los insultos y humillaciones, adiós Patapez gracias por decirles siempre donde me escondía, adiós Astrid gracias por quedarte mirando cuando todos me pegaban, humillaban e insultaban, y gracias papa por hacerme pensar que fui como un error, una broma cruel de loki solo para que sufrieras, gracias por decirme que no servía como vikingo, gracias por todo el tiempo culparme por lo que paso a mamá gracias por hacerme sentir como un paria en mi propio hogar.**

 **y gracias Bocón, por el único que medianamente me entendía y quería de verdad, fuiste como un padre para mí, gracias por todo lo que me enseñó seguro me sirvió en mi nueva vida.**

 **firmado: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

Stoick se sintió sorprendido al leer la nota que había dejado su hijo, la sabia que lo miraban mal pero nunca supo lo que maltratarán, ni mucho menos que quería suicidarse, Stoick estaba muy enojado y no solo consigo mismo con todos los que dañaron un hipo , porque ahora podría estarlo con el hijo nuevo no sería bueno luchar contra las trampas con los marginados o peor con los agresores o los romanos, la acción sabia que no puede hacer nada por quitarse el dedo como jefe de policía, pero también puede mandar un bocón tiene otro ataque de dragones que es el único herrero disponible con la experiencia suficiente para lidiar con cualquier elemento en la historia en una incursión de dragones, lo único que puede hacer, mandar un pequeño grupo de búsqueda conformado por su hermano Patón, su hijo patentado, astrid los gemelos brutacio y brutilda,patapez y algunos vikingos mas.

* * *

 **sobre el mar muy lejos de berk**

 _ **perspectiva de hipo**_

-Hiccup: chimuelo avísame si ves tierra firme, descansaremos unas horas, podremos comer algo y también ajustaré tu cola para que puedas abrir más fácilmente si puedo dormirte, puedo encontrar una isla con un mercado y puedo vender algunas cosas.

mientra hipo hablaba con chimuelo notó unos barcos en la distancia, una era más grande y con más gente, y una bandera que su padre tenía el conjunto una vez, el barco más grande y con más gente pertenecía a la tribu de los berserkers el dragón dorado escupiendo fuego en su barco era prueba de ello.

-hipo: oye amigo que dices quieres almorzar vikingos a la brasa.

chimuelo que salio disparado del cielo ahcia el barco de los bercerkers, emitiendo su tan característico sonido.

 _ **perspectiva general**_

rapidamente ese sonido del cual todo vikingo y pirata del archipiélago barbarico aprendio a temer se hacia mas fuerte, una chica grito rapidamente

¡FURIA NOCTURNA!

Todos rapidamente dejaron El Combate, se pusieron En un cubículo, INMEDIATAMENTE Como Hubiera Hubiera sido Una trabesura de Loki se tratase, Hubo Varias explosiones en La Nave de los Berserkers, observando una chica el cielo y se podia ver al poderoso dragón Que sobrevolaba el mar mirándolos y atacando a los berserkers, pero no en solitario ESTABA en su vuelo rápido y errático, viola la figura de una persona sobre su espalda, rapidamente el barco de los berserkers se retira con ellos huyendo, El Combate, no podia contra una noche, mucho menos uno solo que atacaba a ellos, una vez el barco de los berserkers se alejo lo suficiente, el furia nocturna y su jinete descendieron al barco

en el barco todavía quedaban algunos berserkers deseosos de sangre y al ver el chico flaco y casi escuálido, bajar de su dragón decidieron atacarlo, pero rápidamente un grupo de mujeres y hombres se interpusieron en su camino, se sorprendieron por esto violan las mujeres y los hombres que han tenido éxito en la lucha contra los berserkers, en la mayoría de los casos, en la batalla de su ferocidad y eficacia en la batalla.

Fueron atados y arrojados a las celdas en la parte interna del barco, fue entonces cuando una persona que fue presa fue el capitán de esa embarcación que recibió con desconfianza, y que presenció como lojale.

-loajale: muchas gracias muchacho, sin tu ayuda podría sucumbido ante esos malditos.

-Hipo: de nada, los berserkers al igual que los marginados, son un problema constante en estos mares, mientras menos han sido mejores para todos.

-loajale: dime chico ese dragón atrás de casualidad un furia nocturna.

-hipo: si lo es en mi mejor amigo chimuelo y el tiempo lojale que hacian por aqui

-lojale: en todos mis años navegando los mares barbaricos jamas escuche historia sobre un jinete de dragón, solo lojal así que me llaman todos, estamos dirigiéndonos a una isla como a un cuatro o seis días de aquí, somos un comerciante, uno de los pocos lugares que comercian con piratas, dime muchacho cual es tu nombre.

-Hipo, tardo en contestar, pues si se divulgaba, el nombre del usuario no tardó en ser descubierto y atacado por otros vikingos o parias.

-Hipo: mi nombre es fjalar [mentiroso no está mal si voy a vivir sin ser hipado horrendo hoddok tercero estaria mintiendo en cada momento así que no esta mal supongo]

-lojal: gracias por ayudarnos fjalar, dime de donde eres.

-fjalar: de ningún lado, la gente querría matarme solo por montar en un dragón, y si tenemos mi amigo de aquí atrás, el hijo maldito del rayo y de la misma muerte, muchas tribus simplemente irían a la guerra, incluso por poder contrapeso el, por no decir que no soy exactamente el prospecto de vikingo.

-lojal: entonces, dices que eres un vikingo

-fjalar: exacto

-lojal: que montas un dragón y no uno cualquiera la cría maligna del trueno y la muerte misma.

-fjalar: eso mismo.

-lojal: y también, dados que sí vuelves con tu tributo, trataran de matarte, no solo por montar un dragón sino por ser diferente.

-fjalar: esa es la historia.

-lojal: entonces que tal un trato.

-fjalar: que tipo de trato.

* * *

-Bocon: no puedes ir a buscarlo ahora mismo, y por qué me dices tu hijo se ha subido a la furia en la noche por lo que sé que el dragón más rápido, más rápido y más fuerte que existe, creo que tiene que estar muy lejos de aquí, ni siquiera sabés si sigue en el archipiélago bárbaro.

-stoick: ¡BOCON! es mi hijo, esa bestia, debo haber engañado, debo estar confundido, quien sabe lo que puede estar haciendo ese demonio, no se en que me equivoque bocón en donde salio mal.

-Bocon: stoick escucha té a ti mismo, según esa carta, controla ese demonio y lo leíste de su diario, todo lo que el tiempo lo permite, lo sabe de ese dragón, si tú chico puede manejarlo fácilmente y un terrible terror, que hace tiempo que no se puede controlar una furia nocturna, el velo de esta forma fue destruida, su hijo fue el primero en derribar un automóvil en la noche, hipa fue la primera persona personal en el hogar, un dragón y sobre todo, su hijo fue lo suficientemente listo para ser el primer vikingo en la historia en montar a un dragón, si no es algo de lo que asombrarse y estar orgulloso como padre no se de que.

-stoick: ah, entonces tú tienes las ideas de mi hijo bocón, tu lo cuidaste durante años como no hay comentario, como no me dijiste nada.

al escuchar estas palabras bocón se llenó de furia, porque su mejor amigo lo estaba culpando de lo que paso con el hipo al que aprendió quién lo hizo.

-Bocon: claro que resulta que tienes la culpa de que tu hijo no fuera un vikingo, cuando lo hiciste durante todos estos años fue cuidarlo, amarlo y protegerlo como a mi propio hijo, mientras que el padre lo miraba como a las palabras de una casa en su propia casa

así que stoick no me culpes a mi. Eres tú y el resto del pueblo, los que tienen una decisión, las opciones, la primera vez que tienes y la oportunidad de encontrarlo que vuelves aquí a un lado, donde todos lo miran de menos, o por otro lado, espero que el mar perdonarnos algún día y con suerte volver.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _perspectiva general_**

en los bosques de berk

-Astrid: donde se abra metido ese hijo de trol despreciable.

-Brutilda: no lo se, los adultos decían que se escapo, pero no faltaba el barco, y aunque el es herrero, y sabe cómo fabricar uno, mucho más que lo aya echo, ni siquiera podría cargar una maza.

-Brutacio: eso es lo mejor, si lo encuentras esta seria la mejor, broma que se aya echo a todo berk.

-Patapez: eh chicos miren esto.

Patapez le mostró a los demás una escama negra cerca de unas cuerdas,

-Patan: de que dragón es.

-Patapez: no es de ninguno que aparezca en el libro. decía patapez mientras revisaba el libro de dragones

-Brutacio: genial un dragón nuevo, eso solo significa una cosa

-Brutilda: destrucción.

-Astrid: miren por aqui hay otra.

los jóvenes vikingos siguieron un pequeño rastro de escamas negras hasta una cala donde había un pequeño lago.

el suelo de la cala estaba quemado en algunas partes, había algunas cestas vacías, y un escudo atorado en la entrada para la que descendieron, además de más escamas negras.

-Patan: muy bien que en nombre de thor paso aquí.

-Astrid: miren.

astrid saco una pequeña daga del lago, estaba bien afilada, y cuidada.

-Patan: yo conozco eso, es de hipo, lo se porque una vez se enojo mucho cuando lo robamos para molestarlo. Decía que era importante para el tío Stoick se había regalado en su cuarto cumpleaños.

-Patapez: tenemos que traer un bocón o stoick aquí rápido, podría haber estado en esta cala antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 _ **perspectiva de hipo / general**_

-Lojal: bueno muchachos suelten las belas, leven anclas, nos dirigimos al territorio de los Bog-Burglars. oye fjalar déjame presentarte a la tripulación.

ella es Lian. Decía que una niña rubia de unos 20 años de edad, ella era bastante alta, era casi tan alta como mi papá, aunque tenía una cabeza en la altura, iba vestida con botas y el pantalón de cuero marrón oscuro, casi de color negro, algo parecido a un corsé de cuero azul, con lazos de lana dorada, tenia un gran cinturón con una sola tela de metal en el medio de su estomago, un abrigo de cuero negro, en la cabeza un pañuelo azul oscuro, tenia algo en su oreja, tenia tres barritas de oro pequeñas, como dos empuñaduras en su cintura, una era larga, cuando se notaba cuando caminaba, la otra empuñadura era más pequeña, casi no se notaba, no se veía nada si no estaba mirando detenidamente, esta casi oculta en su abrigo de cuero,

-Lian: un gusto fjalar soy la segunda al mando de la tripulación.

-Lojal: el es Derec, es el contramaestre de la nave. dijo que era un sujeto fornido de cómo unos 32 años, era más grande que mi padre, su piel era morena, casi oscura, tenia el pecho descubierto y una gran cicatriz que iba de su estómago a su cintura, en su hombro tenía un tatuaje de un dragón, un botón, pantalones negros, y botas de piel, en su cintura una espada como las que yo solía hacer, en la forja con gobber (bocón) también tenia un pañuelo rojo atado alrededor de su cintura.

-lojal: el es el condestable el dueño de nuestro alimento en alta mar, señaló un sujeto de la misma altura que bocón, de pelo negro con una remera negra parecida a la mía solo que la suya era mucho más grande, tenia una pata de palo y una bota negra, estaba gritando la persona.

-lojal: y ella es la primera oficial en su nombre es Nika, es la mayoría del tiempo, se comunica a través de señas mayoritariamente, sobre todo con desconocidos. y como si arte de magia se tratara, una chica de pelo oscuro, oscuro, callo, frente a mis ojos, estaba atalayando una cuerda, ella estaba descalza con un pantalón de cuero crema, un abrigo, peludo de color blanco, que cubría casi toda la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta la boca, en el abrigo tenia barias fundas con cuchillos atajados por correas, y presumible mente debajo de su abrigo tiene muchos más.

-Lojal: bien fjalar, dime sabes pelear?

-fjalar: la verdad es que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-lojal: eso es un problema mi querido grumete, mira los piratas tenemos una determinada política abordo, si no te puedes defender, no eres nadie y eso lo vamos a arreglar, Lian estará a cargo de un buen jinete de dragón.

-Lian: esta bien capitán. veamos ah si tu grumete, ve al arsenal y tráe dos espadas.

el sujeto rápidamente entro en la parte inferior del barco y trajo dos espadas, una era la típica espada vikinga, pero era más pequeña que la otra era una más fina (la típica espada de un pirata ejemplo la de Jack gorrión).

-Lian: agárralas muchacho, te enseñare a usar ambas, tu simplemente defiéndete como puedas y ataca a la primera oportunidad que veas.

-Fjalar: no estoy por contradecido pero solo creo que puede levantar la espada más pequeña, no tengo la suficiente fuerza para levantar la otra.

-Lian: porque entonces te hare ganar un poco de músculo, empesaras haciendo flecos de músculos y abdominales, luego de eso tendras entrenamiento con ambas armas, antes de empezar dime muchacho eres diestro o zurdo.

-Fjalar: no soy lo que siempre se puede usar para usar todas las manos para todo.

-Lian: eso significa que eres ambidiestro, que puedes usar ambas manos, que te favorece bastante, dime tienes experiencia peleando.

-Fjalar: no la verdad no solo en recibir golpes.

-Lian: bien toma la espada mas pequeña y solo trata de bloquear.


End file.
